


Take Two

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Aobajousai, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idol AU, Iwa-chan, Journalist Ennoshita, Kinda, Kinda?, Lemon, Lime, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, RIP Iwaizumi, Romance, Seijou, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry that he's not a film director oops, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, as usual, university student, wow does he have stamina, yeah oikawa is dumb, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: Oikawa Tooru didn't continue his career in volleyball like everyone had expected him to. But he was still happy pursuing his life as a rising idol. And with fame, especially with Oikawa Tooru, came the risk to endanger the normal lifestyle of himself and those dear to him.





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially supposed to be more plot without porn but i ended up writing in a lot of porn by accident so i kinda tried to cut off those scenes before i ended up writing too much smutty filler; as much as i like writing smut, i wanted this fic to touch a lot upon their relationships and the significance of their behaviors toward each other.

 

You groaned, the parts where Oikawa’s sweat slicked skin slid against yours burning in its wake. Except not so much in the sensual manner—the room and weather was much too hot, and you felt like he could burn you with just a simple touch. Your limbs felt clammy, and it didn’t help that beads of sweat slipped off Oikawa’s body onto yours as he remained leaned over your form. For moments more, he remained still before pulling out from that intimate space between your legs with a shaky exhale; you moaned in tandem, missing that full feeling he gave you.

He glanced at the telltale LEDs at your bedside before carefully collapsing next to you.

“5:27 AM.”

“Shit. You have a full schedule today, Tooru,” you chuckled, remembering the last time Iwaizumi had chewed him out for oversleeping.

“Full schedule will have to be rescheduled,” he murmured, arms pulling you closer to him to bury his face into the juncture of your neck. “Too tired, but it was worth it.”

You grimaced as the sweat from strands of his chocolate brown hair further dampened your skin. You weakly thumped your arm against his chest, a silent way of saying you wanted out of his hold. He understood; despite all his rehearsals nowadays and memories of high school volleyball, the sweat felt undoubtedly gross albeit satisfying in all situations, especially the one he was currently in. “No time for sleep, Tooru. I’ve got classes, and you’ve got work. Hajime told me to make sure you don’t slack again.”

He rolled over, opting to hoist himself up onto his elbows as he watched you sashay towards the bathroom, humming in satisfaction when he saw the slight jiggle of your butt with each step. “I’ll be fine even if I skip my rehearsals. Besides, I just need to make sure I don’t miss the photoshoots, and I still have,” he pauses, whipping his head around to catch another glance at the time, “about 10 hours until Iwa-chan can complain about it.”

“Perfect, just enough time for you to impeccably style your hair.”

“My Vogue hair is all natural, mind you!”

Snorting in response you could practically see the pout overtaking his face, but wasted no time in looking back at him. You knew from all the years of waking up in the same bed that it was one of few lines he fed the public. Faint shuffling sounds came from the bedroom as the shower faucet squeaked under your forcefulness. One drop, then two, and soon a flood of steaming water came raining from the shower head. You sighed in relief, ready to finally to wash away all the perspiration left on your skin from the overnight workout. That was, until you set one foot down on the slippery tiles and found yourself unrooted from the floor.

A crash, thud, and a pained groan followed—and not the kind Oikawa heard whenever he would deny you sweet release, but rather one more akin to physical trauma. His head popped into the doorframe to see what had happened, but before any words could leave his mouth, he was rushing to help you up.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Jeez, you’re so clumsy, (Y/N)-chan.”

He narrowly dodged the soap bar you threw at him as he laughed and scampered out of the bathroom. You gingerly massaged your rear, sure that the fall would leave a bruise that would camouflage with the array that Oikawa had already left on you.

The shower was quick; just shampoo, a bit of conditioner, and uncomfortably fingering out the remnants of last night Oikawa had left inside you. He’d taken liberty in pumping you full of his creamy essence ever since the first time you had let him three years ago, already a whole year and a half into the arrangement the two of you had.

You sighed and stepped out of the shower, squeezing the faucet tightly. You snatched a large towel from next to the sink, letting it envelop your body as you grabbed a smaller towel to pat down your soaking wet hair. You didn’t appreciate long showers as much anymore. They made you think—think about how things could be, and think of how things could’ve been, and you didn’t particularly like those thoughts very much.

You stepped out, and saw that Oikawa was still on the bed, swaddled in blankets while he tapped away on his phone. The rest of the room was just as you two had left it; clothes strewn about, some articles thrown into corners that made you wonder how they got there. You picked up the pieces as you made your way across the room and deposited them all in the laundry basket before heading to the closet and searching for clothes that would flatter you moderately, at the very least.

You checked the time and saw that you’d have time for a decent breakfast today instead of another small serving of instant oatmeal. Oikawa’s ears perked up, and you supposed he heard your feet padding towards the kitchen.

“Breakfast for me too!”

You rolled your eyes, wondering why he bothered to say it aloud when you would always make enough for two regardless. Even during times where you would be irritable or particularly pissed at him, you would push a plate in his direction and say you just “happened to make some extra.”

This morning, there was more time than usual. You poured batter over the waffle griddle with practiced expertise, and set to scavenge your fridge for fruits. Laid out on the cutting board, the dew on the fruit glistened in the kitchen light, your hands deftly sliced up the assortment of strawberries, not forgetting to include the bananas left out on the kitchen counter. You noted the sound of the timer going off, reminding you to retrieve the crisped waffle before pouring on more batter.

Realizing that you had neither fresh cream nor syrup, you tossed some fruit onto the first waffle and opted to drizzle it in a light coat of honey. You quickly plated it and shoved it onto the dining table. You hardly needed to do anything more, seeing how the mere smell of the food had already summoned Oikawa. After you fixed up your own waffle, you joined him at the table, although it seemed that he’d already finished scarfing down his breakfast. He watched as you carefully took apart your food, the way your lips wrapped around the small pieces and tongue lingered on the fork started to get to him. In that moment, you both heard his familiar ringtone echo from the room over. He considered ignoring it, but he spent a moment contemplating who it might be, and if his suspicions were correct, your phone would ring soon thereafter if he continued to leave the caller hanging.

He ran off to look for his phone, recalling that he’d thrown it somewhere into the tangle of bedsheets and blankets. “Found it~!”

Before he could say hello to whoever was on the other end, he sharply withdrew the device from his ear as a string of curses crackled through.

“Told you that Hajime would give you hell,” you sang from the other room, happily shoving the last of the waffle into your mouth.

Iwaizumi’s shouting turned into white noise as you approached your desk and considered what to throw into your backpack for the day ahead: pencils, pens, a notebook here and there, the notes from the previous lecture, and ah—you couldn’t forget that textbook over there. You leaned back to get another glimpse of the time and realized that if you didn’t head out soon, you’d become dangerously close to missing the train and another lecture. Your eyes also caught that Oikawa was curled up on the bed again. Clearly whatever Hajime yelled at him hardly had any effect in his seemingly inexistent work ethic, even though you all knew that he worked hard, harder than anyone else you knew.

“Tooru, I gotta head out now, are you really gonna stay?” you called back, throwing your backpack over your shoulder and walking towards the shoe rack. “I know that Hajime just gave you an earful, probably about the rehearsal you’re busy ditching right now.”

“Iwa-chan is mean, so I don’t want to!”

Sometimes, it was hard to consider that the man sprawled across the bed was a grand idol who quickly rose in fame after his initial debut.

“(Y/N)-chan, come give me a goodbye kiss,” he drawled from his spot on the bed, exhaustion evident in his voice. Or rather, was the low tone something else? Possibly, assuming from the way he shifted his position, you wouldn’t be getting just a kiss if you gave into him. His eyes narrowed, chestnut brown irises daring you to come back to him.

You rolled your eyes, turned and stepped towards him as he dropped your backpack against the wall. “We’re not even dating dumbass.”

“Just because we aren’t dating doesn’t mean that we can’t indulge,” he sang, pleased at your choice and let his fingers run along the hem of your t-shirt, sometimes lifting just a bit higher to see a bit more of your skin.

As he peeled the shirt off of you and dragged you down to crash lips with his, you could only hope, _We’re not even dating, yet._

_______________________________

“(Y/N), are you really never gonna tell him?”

He initially came by only to make sure that Oikawa would get at least one thing on his itinerary done, but he decided to stick around and chat with you some, since you two hadn’t caught up in awhile. Eyeing the mildly come-stained bedsheets, he thought better than to take a seat on the mattress and chose to pull out the wheelie chair at your desk instead. The fact that Oikawa was relaxing here the whole time served as even further proof that you probably remained unclothed still, under the blankets.

The two of you made nice conversation, and you wanted to avoid the topic for as long as possible but you knew he would inevitably bring it up, as he always had whenever he had a chance to talk to you in private.

“You know he feels the same way. I know you both feel the same way, for God’s sake. And you know, I don’t wanna play a game of telephone between you. We’ve been doing this for too many years already.”

Iwaizumi served almost as Oikawa’s pseudo-manager, since he did a better job of managing him than the actual man meant for the job, not to mention that the agency always called him up to reign in Oikawa. But at the end of the day, he was just friends with the two of you, and concerned more than anything else.

A flush rose on his face when the blankets shifted a bit, revealing the skin of your back to anyone present to witness. Sure, he was a best friend, and sure he’s seen you nude by accident on several occasions, and heck, he had no problem with your best kept secret: that you and Oikawa had been fooling around together for nearly as long as they knew each other existed. But that bit of conservative side of him arose a bit, still each time.

“Hajime, you know that we’re both complacent. We’ve _been_ complacent. For the past four and a half years in fact. I think if our personal emotions were any factor in what we’re doing, it might’ve come up some time ago, yeah?”

But that was just the thing. You were scared to take a step and ruin what you’ve so adamantly protected, while Oikawa was also scared to to bring in emotions that he felt would be too much to ask of you. It was known, he knew that you weren’t one to be held down by people, things, memories, much less a relationship. So this is what you two opted for; a best friends-with-benefits setup.

Iwaizumi sighed into his hands, already having talked with you about this several times throughout the years of knowing you.

“Just... I don’t want anything to happen, you know? I don’t know, I don’t want to think about how we would be, if something suddenly happened between you two before you could even have a moment to talk out both your sides.”

It was rare to see Iwaizumi speak so vulnerably. Concern flashed across his eyes and the chair creaked as he turned to fully face you. The ever present furrow between his eyebrows was characteristic of him, but a somber smile tugged on his lips, his eyes casting a worried glance.

“I know, I know. Thanks, Hajime.”

He nodded in understanding, and just as a comfortable silence was about to settle in the space, you suddenly yawned loudly, stretching out on the bed to undo all the sore muscles that resulted from your activities the past twenty-four hours. You stared off into space before an idea came into your mind, and you turned to Iwaizumi with a wicked grin.

“(Y/N), I really don’t like the way you’re looking at me right now,” he murmured, squirming a bit under your gaze.

“Hey, Hajime,” you began, fingers drumming on the mussed bedsheets. “Come over here.”

Cautiously, he scooted just a few inches closer, and when you impatiently beckoned him again, he slid the chair across the floor a bit further. His eyes flew open and you could hear sounds get caught in his throat when you peeled the blanket away from your body.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing (Y-Y/N)?” he sputtered, trying his best to keep his eyes on yours instead of wandering.

“Iwa-chan~” you cooed. “Can you come over here and help me with a massage? I’m _so_ sore after all, and I’m sure you can help me out, all muscles and best friend and all, hmm?”

You seemed to underestimate the measure of your relationship. Iwaizumi was in fact, still a man after all. But between careful contemplation and eyes darting nervously, he hesitantly gave a nod. God, you saw the bob in his Adam’s apple when he swallowed down words in his throat. It seemed that you were truly no better than Oikawa when it came to teasing him. Slowly, as if still unsure despite being your own suggestion, he climbed onto the bed beside you. The way he settled to straddle your legs reminded you of the way Oikawa would, but felt far more out of place to the male here and now. His hands awkwardly skimmed over your waist, fingers prodding in places. He chose to press his thumbs into the muscles of your lower back, feeling how they tensed up. You hummed, pleased.

“See? Not _too_ racy, is it? Besides, it’s not like you like me in that way, this is just how we are after all.”

Iwaizumi’s hands froze, and you could feel him tense up immediately. You twisted your neck to see how his expression was doing, and you gaped when you saw how obviously flustered he had become.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

He sighed, and the mattress groaned as he shifted his weight to move off of you. He went back to the chair and plopped onto it, raking his fingers through his messy hair.

“Hajime, I’m—“

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s fine. After all,” he cut you off, laughing a little solemnly, “you’re right. I don’t like you romantically, not anymore at least. It died out for me two years ago, so I’m over it for the most part, but then I'm reminded of how I felt back then.”

It felt so strange, finding out that your best friend of six years had, at some point, harbored a legitimate crush on you. And he hid it damn well, apparently. You never would’ve been able to guess.

“… Does Tooru know?” you asked, voice just above a whisper. His response was absolutely crushing.

He shook his head, the sad smile still resting on his lips. “How could I, when I knew how much you two love each other, even if you’re both too stupid to accept that. (Y/N), I loved you from the moment I saw you.”

He recalled the first meeting; it was during freshman orientation in college, and he crashed into you while searching for Oikawa. When his eyes landed on you, he was lost for words, and could only hold out a hand to help you up. You thanked him, and you were about to run off somewhere until he suddenly reached out and grabbed your hand. A jumble of words came out all at once, and he always wished he could redo that moment, and yet you still responded, “Sure! I’d love to grab lunch with you. My name is (L/N) (Y/N).”

The memory was vivid in your mind as well, and to your end, there was no better way you could have met Iwaizumi, even if he wanted to redo his invitation for lunch.

“I’m fine though, really,” he laughed, wanting to dispel the worried glances you were giving him. “It’s enough for me to be able to tell you about it now, and how things are now makes me happy enough. This is just how we are, after all,” he grinned, throwing back your words from earlier.

You smiled, shrugging in defeat. “If that’s what you like, then I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

It was at that moment that you both turned towards the front door of the complex, hearing the signs of a newcomer.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)-chan, I’m home~” a familiar voice called out.

When he walked in, Iwaizumi’s face flared up again. Even though nothing had transpired and your relationship with Oikawa was nothing solid either, he felt like the scene was something akin to cheating. Oikawa looked from Iwaizumi to your still naked form on the bed, and back to Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, are you finally desperate enough to make a move on (Y/N)-chan just because you can’t get laid? That’s a big no-no, you know.” There was lightheartedness in his words, since he knew just as much that he wasn’t in any position to restrain either of his best friends. But there was also a slight strain on it that didn’t go unnoticed by both you and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi scowled in response. “Oh, piss off!”

You snickered, always loving the way the two interacted. “How was the photoshoot today?”

“I’m amazed you even made it on time, considering how late you left,” Iwaizumi interjected.

“I told you it would be fine, I’m a responsible adult after all!” Oikawa whined, standing with his hands on his hips in a proud manner. “And the shoot was horrendous. We got it done, but it was terrible. The other model came late—even later than me, Iwa-chan! She kept on trying to get all feely with me, and whatever perfume she drowned herself in was disgustingly sweet. I kinda just wanted to get work done, you know? We exchanged business cards of course, but she kept asking for my personal number, and it was getting really annoying when we were only two outfits into the shoot.”

“I imagine that’s how girls used to feel whenever you would randomly hit on them around campus back then,” Iwaizumi snorted. “Is karma finally here to bite you in the ass?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Oikawa said, depositing his bag to the side of the shoe rack, “I do have a great ass, after all—ow!”

He was taken aback when he turned only to be promptly flicked in the forehead, although he should have seen it coming after knowing Iwaizumi for almost his whole life.

“I’m heading out now, then. I feel like I’ve overstayed my welcome a bit.”

Oikawa threw a fit and got fussy, poking around Iwaizumi and huffing about how he wasn’t welcome anyways if he didn’t admit what a great ass Oikawa had. He yelled after him as the door was closing, “You’re not my mom, Iwa-chan!”

Immediately, he turned and launched himself onto the bed, pulling you closer into his arms. You groaned, tired, and feeling disgustingly unproductive the entire day. A hand skimmed up the skin of your abdomen, cupping a breast and tweaking your nipple. You caught his other hand as it tried to snake around your waist and feel further down.

“Really? You just got back from a photoshoot, after we had sex all of last night and the entire morning, and you’re still all fired up?” you asked, feeling his dick hardening against your ass as further confirmation of his eagerness. “Tooru, no. I already missed a full day of classes and I still have work to do.”

Sensing the irritation in your words, he conceded, opting to encircle you with his arms and hold you. Although, that didn’t stop him from continuing to grind his crotch into you, the layers of clothes concealing his growing arousal. He stilled when he felt your hands placing light touches, and you felt him tremble in attempts to control himself. Still in his arms, you squirmed to turn over and face him.

“Just once, okay?”

He bit his lip, nodding madly. You heard a moan bubble up and get caught in his throat when a finger finally hooked into his waistband and dove into his boxers, forgoing his skinny jeans entirely. When you felt him buck into your hand, you smirked.

“What are you, a dog in heat?”

He panted, cheeks dusting with rose at your words.

In your hands, he was hard, throbbing, and his underwear was already soaked in pre-cum oozing from the tip.

“Remember, Tooru. Only once this time.”

That was the last thing you said before he saw you wink and disappear under the covers completely.

_______________________

You shook your head, water drops flying off strands of hair and landing everywhere. Some of it dripped, the towel around your neck soaking it up. The second shower of the day was much needed, especially when earlier, Oikawa had the gall to come without warning, splattering onto your face and some dripping down your hair. You had half a mind to bite down on his dick right then and there, but luckily for him, the other half kept you from doing so.

When you walked out of the shower, Oikawa had already thrown the bedding into the washer, since it would be deemed unusable after everything in the past twenty-four hours, and he’d taken it upon himself to get a start on dinner as well. Daylight was already racing towards the horizon as the time ticked towards 7 PM. There was nothing left for you to do, so you curled up on your chair and scrolled through your phone, catching up on the world.

From where he was in the kitchen, Oikawa heard you gasp, and worried that something might’ve happened, he set down the knife and peeked around the corner.

“(Y/N)-chan?”

You remained silent for moments more, before looking straight into his eyes.

“Tooru, you’re going on world tour?”

You could barely keep the excitement contained. After all, performing worldwide had always been his dream since he dropped college to continue pursuing idolhood. He performed around the country regularly, but…

“Ah!” he exclaimed as if he had just remembered that himself. “I was gonna surprise you later, but it seems you already found out.”

“Don’t pout, dumbass,” you retorted, rolling your eyes. But your smile immediately returned, grinning from ear to ear. “But seriously?! You’re really going on world tour??? You’ve been working so hard for this, it’s finally time!” The chair creaked as you stood up and ran to him, your hug nearly choking him. “Does Hajime know?”

“Of course he does. My company actually told him before they even let me know.”

You laughed. Of course they would, knowing Iwaizumi.

“And actually, I cleared my schedule this Saturday, so maybe we—“

“Seriously? Then let’s go out and celebrate! We gotta!” you exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

He could only laugh, and you joined in. The sound was full and honest, and you two could only revel in happiness for the rest of the evening.

_____________________

“Tooru…”

He bit your neck, sucking on the skin and shifting to leave marks elsewhere. You squeaked and threw your head to the side, letting him roam more of your exposed skin. Your eyes darted down the path of the narrow alley where you could see the outside world. From the light of the streetlamp you saw busy people, scurrying to and fro down the sidewalk. It was a Saturday evening, which meant that throngs of people were out and about living up life. You two were one of those people just moments ago, peacefully walking down the street after a satisfying dinner. That was, until Oikawa suddenly jerked you around a corner, which was the alleyway you two were occupying currently.

“Tooru!” you hissed under your breath again, feeling him squeeze your ass this time. “Tooru, someone could hear us, or even see us! It’s too risky.”

You shuddered, feeling his hot breath on your ear as he whispered, “Don’t worry. We’ll just have to be quiet then, right?”

Before you could fire back, his lips were over yours. You could feel the way he moved, and he was _hungry_ . Before you could think, your lips parted, and your tongue was sliding against his. He even _tasted_ hungry, and slightly of his dinner. You felt him shove a hand into your shorts and jumped slightly, bringing you back to your senses.

“Tooru, wait—“ you pulled away breathlessly. He went back to kissing your neck and collar, letting you catch a break for some much needed oxygen. “At least wait until we get home,” you wheezed. Although, the way you weakly pushed against his chest didn’t make for a very strong objection.

“I can’t wait that long,” he growled, crashing his mouth onto yours again and you gasped as his deft fingers simultaneously began playing with your clit. Your knees buckled, and you would’ve crumpled onto the cold, hard ground if Oikawa hadn’t adamantly pinned your entire body against the side of the building. He pulled his lips from yours, panting heavily. You saw his tongue dart out to lick up some saliva that had collected on the corner of his mouth.

His other hand settled on the zipper of your shorts and fiddled with it, suddenly unsure. He knew if you were really that against it, you would have slapped him and left him in the alley by now. When you moved his hand away and undid the front of the shorts yourself, that was all he needed as confirmation from you. He swallowed thickly, withdrawing the hand that was occupied with pleasing you. His eyelids slid shut and he moaned, licking his fingers clean of all traces of you.

As you pulled your shorts down and dropped them at your feet, Oikawa hurried to undo his own pants. He tugged them down just enough to free himself, and his cock practically sprung out as his boxers followed suit. He was already fully engorged and raring to go without even being touched. His head fell onto your shoulder and your could hear him panting. He wrapped a hand around himself, almost carefully in fear of coming at any moment. You bit your lip, and glanced down the alley again. The sound of Oikawa spreading out the evidence of his excitement only reminded you that this was still in a public space. Your chest rose and fell quickly from both the thrill and nerves.

“Tooru,” you whined, now matching the same impatience he had. When he felt your arms go around his neck, he caught you as you jumped into his hands, your legs hooking around his waist. He looked down and saw that your underwear was still covering you.

“Saying you weren’t expecting this, huh?” he chuckled. “I haven’t seen these panties yet. Are they new?”

You smirked, glad that he’d taken note of them. Of course they wouldn’t have escaped his observation. “Black and teal, just the way you like it.”

He hummed, fingering the teal lace and admiring the way it contrasted with the black against your skin. He ran a finger over your clothed heat, satisfied with how it was already soaked. He hooked a finger under, and pushed it to the side. Smirking, he spread apart your glistening folds and pressed the tip of his cock against you.

“(Y/N)-chan, do you want it?”

You whined, growing annoyed by how Oikawa seemed to enjoy prolonging what awaited—the sensation where you would be able to feel him pounding into you relentlessly with abandon. “Tooru, I _swear_ if you don’t shove your dick up my cunt _right now—ah!_ ”

You shuddered as he complied, stretching you out and filling you. He grunted, readjusting his hold on your thighs as he thrusted up into you to reach even deeper. He had to take deep breaths to regain his bearings, struggling to focus as the tight passage squeezed around him.

The world beyond the alleyway was forgotten as his restraints became undone. And to the rest of the world, they for the most part, went completely unnoticed.

____________________________

Everything spiraled downhill all too fast.

You had a normal day planned ahead, and Oikawa had spent the most part of his last few months in the studio and at rehearsals to finalize everything for his world tour. As the weeks were counting down, he spent almost all his time at the company building now, and he said that he’d be spending all of the night at the dance studio. Before he left, you jokingly told him not to “get too distracted by his own reflection in the mirror.”

Your alarm didn’t wake you up. Rather, you woke up even earlier by the sound of your phone blowing up with messages. The only one person whose messages you deemed important enough to respond to so early in the morning was Iwaizumi, and you were only confused at the urgency in his words.

 

 _7:26 AM, Hajime~_ ☆ _: (Y/N), are you okay?_

 _7:30 AM, Hajime~_ ☆ _: (Y/N)?_

 _7:32 AM, Hajime~_ ☆ _: …….._

 _7:41 AM, Hajime~_ ☆ _: Are you alright? Nothing happened to you, right?_

 _7:45 AM, Hajime~_ ☆ _: I’m going to head over right now. I’ll be there as soon as I can._

 

You looked at the time and saw that it was just a bit past 8. Seeing as he lived a few stations away, you figured that he would arrive soon, although you were still just as confused. You let him know that you’d actually just woken up. There were also a few messages from Hanamaki and Matsukawa, both seemingly equally concerned. When you responded to all of them, Hanamaki was the first to text back.

 

 _8:09 AM, Hana_ ✿ _: Oh, hey. So you were just sleeping, that’s good then…_

 _8:09 AM, Hana_ ✿ _: I’m on my way over with Iwaizumi. Matsukawa wanted to come too, but since he was already on his way to his morning lecture…_

_8:11 AM, Me: Uh, okay? What’s up with you guys. I’m doing fine lol_

_8:15 AM, Hana_ ✿ _: You haven’t seen the news yet?_

 _8:15 AM, Hana_ ✿ _: Actually, just. Stay put and wait until we get there. Give us like 3 minutes we just got to your station_

_8:16 AM, Me: uhhh lol okay, I guess. I’ll leave the door unlocked because I still need to wash up. My break smells rank._

 

You were still in the bathroom, toothbrush shoved into your mouth, when Iwaizumi and Hanamaki stumbled into the place. Thankfully, you were fully clothed this time. You stepped out only for a moment to wave at them before disappearing into the bathroom once again. You spat the nasty lather into the sink, rinsing out your mouth with fresh water and let everything swirl down the drain.

“What’s up with you guys?” you said, pulling out a chair by the dining table where the two had sat. They were still coughing, gasping for air. You assumed they ran from the station all the way to your place, but you could think of nothing urgent enough that would demand their attention so much that the two _extremely_ fit volleyball players would need to get completely winded on their way to reach you.

The two glanced at each other, and Hanamaki’s gaze seemed to _beg_ Iwaizumi to be the first to speak up.

“(Y/N)…” he began, sounding unsure. “I… I can’t promise that you’ll be okay.”

Your expression scrunched up, even more puzzled at their uneasiness.

“What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine. I’m totally okay.”

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, struggling to remain steadfast and keep down bile. He took your hands into his, and held them firmly. You stared at him, and occasionally looked at Hanamaki who seemed to be busy on his phone. He looked considerably more uncomfortable, and squirmed a bit in his seat.

Hanamaki was the one who spoke this time.

“This… has been circulating the entire morning.”

He set his phone down on the table, and slid it towards you, revealing what he was searching for.

Immediately, you were ever more grateful that Iwaizumi was holding your hands. Your fingers clenched his, and you were sure that your nails dug into his skin. He didn’t seem to care even if they did. You could feel something writhe in your stomach, and the blood drained from your face so quickly that you felt dizzy.

Iwaizumi looked down at your hands. Hanamaki looked away, suddenly gaining interest in the notes piled on the desk.

You recognized the place in the video immediately. And the people in it. Because it was a video of you and Oikawa, in that alleyway after dinner all those months ago. As the footage kept rolling, the need to throw up only increased. What’s worse was that the video was done in pretty good quality, and you would be impressed that whoever filmed it was able to capture your face even in the low lighting. You would have been, except you felt vomit rising up your throat.

Ripping your hands out of Iwaizumi’s, you made a break for the sink, deciding that the bathroom was too far and you wouldn’t have made it. As you wretched, last night’s indiscernible dinner coming up with everything else, you felt him stand next to you and run a hand up and down your back. You still felt sick, but his presence was comforting nonetheless.

When you were finished emptying the contents of your stomach, Hanamaki handed you a towel, which you figured he ran to grab from the bathroom. You thanked him in a small voice, scared that if you spoke any louder, something else would make its way out of your throat. The towel was thrown onto the counter, forgotten once you’d wiped your mouth. Your mind was still foggy, and you had never felt weaker in your whole life. You were thankful that Iwaizumi stayed by your side and let you latch onto him, although you knew that your grip would undoubtedly stretch out his shirt.

“Does Tooru know yet?”

“We’ve been trying to get ahold of him,” Hanamaki said.

“If he’s still in the studio, then his phone is probably off,” you whispered. Iwaizumi nodded, telling Hanamaki to go get his phone and message the manager. He walked with you back to the table, where you sat down again, legs too weak to continue standing.

“Hanamaki… can I look at your phone again?”

Understandably, he was reluctant.

“Are you sure? That…”

You released the breath you’d been holding. “I’m sure. Hanamaki, please.”

He nodded, and handed it to you. You saw the video and felt sick again, but ignored it to instead scroll down the post. Whoever posted it had no icon, and had left no caption. Instead, it seemed that they merely posted it and let the comment section explode in turmoil.

People left comments saying how you were a whore, a cheap slut, of course, none of them knowing who you really were. Some of them pitied you, saying they would hate to be the one in the video. Others conspired that maybe you were Oikawa’s secret girlfriend. Your blood ran cold when you saw someone comment, “Isn’t that (Y/N) at (School) University?” Several people responded, bringing attention to it.

“ _Sure looks like her. I’ve seen her around._ ”

“ _holy shit it is! she’s in my department_ ”

“ _woowwww omg I’d hate to have to see a bitch like her around school all the time_ ”

“(Y/N)—“

“I’m fine!” you yelled, voice straining. “Thank you, Hajime. I’ll be fine.”

He could tell you were holding back tears. Moisture began to line your eyes and you blinked them away, inhaling deeply. But he nodded, letting you continue.

You kept scrolling. Then, there was a comment that made your anguish fade and a new emotion quickly replaced it: anger.

“ _Wait, then does that mean Oikawa-chan was actually just a huge man-whore all along?_ ”

“ _What a player, ew_ ”

“ _that’s kinda disgusting. i’m so disappointed_ ”

Clearly, whoever had filmed this all that time ago held onto the footage, and waited to release it when it would hurt Oikawa the most. Just a few weeks short of his world tour, the damage would be irreversible, and there’s no time left for the public to simmer down over this ordeal.

You snapped out of it when you heard your cell phone from the other room. Hanamaki brought it to you.

“It’s him,” he stated plainly, looking up from the caller ID to you.

You thanked him again, and swiped to answer. If he was calling, then you assumed that his manager had found him and he’d finally gotten word of it. You held your breath and waited. After some silence, his voice came through.

“…(Y/N)?”

You choked up and whimpered, as if you had been kicked.

“Tooru…”

He cursed.

“(Y/N), I’m on my way back right now.” He grunted, and there was a cacophony of sounds coming from his end of the call. You could vaguely make out the sound of his manager yelling at people to get out of the way. “The press are like goddamn hyena, let me tell ya… They’re doing everything they can to keep the reporters at bay.” He spoke in one breath, and quieted as he realized that you hadn’t responded. “(Y/N), are you okay?”

“The best I can be. I’m trying.”

“That’s good,” he said, voice quivering. “The best is all I can ask for. As long as you’re trying… that’s perfect for me.”

“Hajime and… and H-Hanamaki are with me right now.”

“Is that so? That’s good. Iwaizumi is always reliable, and Hanamaki is there when it counts. I’m glad it’s them. What’s up with Matsukawa then?”

Oikawa wasn’t calling him ‘Iwa-chan’, and it dawned on you that the situation at his company was probably a lot worse than he was making it out to be. He was probably trying to get ahold of himself too, as he kept on talking to distract you and remain steady.

“Matsukawa… He had to go to his lecture this morning.” You flinched, hearing the sound of the car door slamming.

“I see…” he pulled away from the phone briefly to speak to his manager. “I’ll be there soon. I’m on my way to the station right now. Although we’ll need to detour a bit to throw off the press…”

“Okay. I’ll be here,” you said. You looked up at Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, who both nodded at you. “Hajime and Hana said they’ll stay with me.”

Oikawa sighed, relieved to know that you wouldn’t be alone. “That’s good.”

For moments more, you shared a silence. The purring of the car engine could be heard even through the phone. It abruptly stopped, and there was the sound of Oikawa and his manager talking again. The car door slammed shut.

“(Y/N)? Are you still there?”

“Mhmm.”

“I’m getting on the train now. I promise, I’ll be there real soon.”

…

“And (Y/N)? I’m sorry.”

_______________

“(Y/N)!!”

Oikawa came bursting through the door, and was immediately shushed by Iwaizumi.

“She just finished crying herself tired and fell asleep,” Hanamaki gestured toward the bed.

His face fell when he saw you curled up on the bed, eyes rimmed with red that proved you had shed tears. Before he could move towards you or say anything, Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist.

“What are you planning on doing? Did your company say anything yet?”

“What am I gonna do? I’m finally gonna do what I should have done four and a half years ago.”

Iwaizumi dropped his arm and withdrew his hand, looking at Oikawa as if he had electrocuted him.

“Do you think that’s even appropriate in this situation? Even if you do, and even when she does say yes, will that solve anything? Would your company be okay with that?” Iwaizumi’s voice began to rise, and Hanamaki had to remind him to quiet down. “Oikawa, this is about your entire career. And even if you might not care about that, (Y/N) will. And what about her? The people at her school already know. What’ll you do about this, _all_ of this? It’s not just you anymore.”

Oikawa sighed, exasperated and temples pulsing. “I don’t _know_ . Iwaizumi, what _can_ I even do?”

For the first time in their lives, Oikawa looked absolutely weak in front of Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. He looked small, almost helpless. He buried his face into his hands and fell onto his knees. And he cried, realizing that his life was crumbling apart around him. Realizing that _your_ life was falling apart because of his decision, and that realization _broke_ him.

“You’ll figure something out. You usually do— _ow!_ ” Iwaizumi smacked Hanamaki’s arm. “I’m trying!”

Oikawa had now reduced to sniffles. He looked up at the two and found that he was able to smile. “Thank you, really. Both of you.”

Hanamaki shrugged, and Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Listen up, dumbass. If this sort of thing could chase us off, we would’ve left you long ago. You have a shitty personality after all. You’ll be fine,” he said in his usual gruff manner. “Believe in the me who believes in you.”

_________________

For the whole week, Oikawa stayed with you, separated briefly only when a measure absolutely called for it. He ignored most attempts at communication from his company, and spoke minimally with his manager in order to keep the situation tame. Iwaizumi dropped by several times, Matsukawa joining him once to make up for his absence on day zero.

To say that you were absolutely wrecked was an understatement. You would hardly move from the bed, and only ever got up to use the bathroom. Three days in, Oikawa was getting fed up and got you to at least eat your meals at the table again.

On the first day, he visited your university and dropped by your department’s office just as it was about to close to avoid as many students as possible.. He tried putting in a leave of absence for you, and when your advisor denied, saying that you needed to be there in person, he briefly explained the situation. That was just barely enough for your advisor to put the request through, although you would need to explain the situation more when you finally returned to school.

And now a week later, Oikawa was finally going back to his workplace. As he stepped into the familiar tall building, the door swung shut behind him.

“Oikawa-san! You’re finally back,” the new receptionist shot up upon seeing him enter.

“Oikawa?” a dark haired man in front of the counter echoed.

The receptionist promptly went back to dealing with him. “I told you, we can’t let you do that. It doesn’t matter what sort of relation you have or what company you’re a part of.”

“What’s going on here—oh!” Oikawa stepped up towards the counter, and it didn’t take him long to recognize the man. “Uhhhh… Ennoshita… right?”

“Yes, that’s right. I’m glad you still remember me, somehow.”

He nodded at him, and turned back towards the nervous boy behind the counter. “So what’s the problem?”

“Well… Ennoshita-san wanted to get an interview with you. We turned away all the reporters, of course, but he’s been coming here every day and asking for you. Even though we’re saying that we can’t do that.”

“Ah, you’ve become a reporter now?”

“Something of the sort. A journalist, technically. I write mainly on films and modern media, but I’m officially assigned to the entertainment section. Although, I know that to consider the situation as such would be… grossly mistaken,” Ennoshita grimaced, nodding at Oikawa in regards to the matter at hand. “Even so, I think that I needed to come to you and know, in order to write truthfully about it.”

Oikawa hummed.

“I’ve read some of your work, actually. In print. You write beautifully,” Oikawa responded. And he was being honest. Ennoshita’s writing was pure and unblemished. It had no trace of dishonesty like other gossip-hungry reporters who were only out to catch a rich scoop. And still, his words managed to draw in readers with pure skill and craftsmanship rather than with a manufactured story.

“Ah—I, thank you,” he stuttered, genuinely shocked. He decided that this would be his chance, and bowed his head towards Oikawa. “Oikawa-san! Please, I ask of you, would you allow me to interview you regarding this matter?”

“Sir! You can’t just—“

“Sure, if it’s you who’s writing, then I feel fine about it. No cameras, videos, or photos though.”

“Huh?” the receptionist made a sound, surprised and mildly concerned about whether or not Oikawa was allowed to make that decision on his own.

“I’ll take care of it with my manager, don’t worry,” Oikawa said, dispelling any worries the receptionist might have had.

“Thank you very much!”

_____________

It took awhile, two weeks later in fact, for you to feel well enough to talk to someone again. It took two weeks for you to prepare yourself for the interview Oikawa told you about, where you guys would finally address the unspoken issue. When he first told you, you nearly slapped him, but when he told you that it would be Ennoshita doing the interviewing and writing, you felt a bit more at ease. You’d seen him on TV back during his volleyball days, even though he was always supporting the team from the sidelines most of the time. But recently, you’d also been infatuated with his writing, much like Oikawa.

The damage to Oikawa had already been done. He would’ve been on his long awaited world tour by today, but after discussing it with management and the higher ups in his company, they unanimously decided to push it back further, publicly issuing an apology to all the fans and talking business with all the venues they had booked with.

And right now, his manager was driving you both to his building.

You were having second thoughts, and began to hyperventilate. Oikawa pulled you closer, letting you lean into him.

“Shhhh sh shh, you’re fine, you’re doing great, (Y/N). You’ll be fine, and I’ll be with you the whole time. Iwa-chan is meeting us there too, and remember? We’ll be talking with Ennoshita, and you love his articles.”

You held a breath, letting your heartbeat return to normal before letting oxygen return to your lungs.

“You’re doing great, (Y/N),” he reassured you yet again.

Before long, the car pulled up in front of the building, and looking up at the structure stretch into the sky, you felt small. He took your hand into his, lacing your fingers together.

“Let’s go, I see Iwa-chan waiting for us already.”

Without another word, you followed him in, trailing slightly behind. Iwaizumi met you halfway, and parted his arms for you. You stepped into his embrace, remembering in that moment just how much he’d been around for you in the past few weeks. Iwaizumi was ever-reliable, and came around whenever you needed him to.

“Are you okay?”

“Trying to feel the best I can be.”

“That’s what counts.”

You stepped back, and Oikawa nodded towards the direction of the elevators. “C’mon, Ennoshita is already waiting for us upstairs.”

It was your first time being outside in weeks, and after getting over your initial fear, you were kind of in awe of the building. This was the place where Oikawa had spent so much of his time, where he dedicated all of his work and life to.

It didn’t take long for the elevator to rise up to the third floor, which was apparently where the majority of the meeting rooms were. When the doors opened, there stood Oikawa’s manager, not looking pleased in the slightest. When he first heard that Oikawa had gone ahead and scheduled an interview on his own without consulting him or anyone else, he was furious. After some time and a lot of persistent convincing from Oikawa (he always had a knack for being stubborn and annoying), his manager caved and formally set it up with Ennoshita.

“C’mon, he’s been waiting for awhile in room 306.”

As the door creaked open, they all saw Ennoshita seated on one side of a table, typing away on his laptop. When he saw that everyone was at the door, he stood up and regarded them with a slight bow.

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-san. It’s nice to see you again. And you must be… (Y/N)-san? He’s told me lots about you; all good things, no worries.”

You were hidden behind Oikawa, but Ennoshita’s friendly attitude undid some anxieties you had. You smiled back and nodded.

“Iwaizumi will be staying too, if you don’t mind.”

Ennoshita shook his head. “Not a problem at all. If it’ll make you feel more at ease, then by all means, please do so. On my end… if you don’t mind, I’ll have to record our conversation in addition to scribing it, for the sake of formalities and work. I hope you don’t mind. No cameras or videos though, as promised.”

Oikawa looked at you, his gaze unsure, but when you nodded back with as much confidence you could muster, he returned a sad smile. You were being pushed out of your zone so much, and he wished that this wasn't the sort of situation you’d have to be involved.

Everyone got settled into the room, where you and Oikawa sat with Ennoshita at the table, Iwaizumi and the manager pulled chairs to the side of the room to get minimally involved, only if necessary. Ennoshita excused himself, typing away for a few more seconds on his laptop, before returning his attention to the two before him. He gave them a brief run down; how he would start the recorder, they would all introduce themselves, and then he’d ask some questions. Thankfully, he wanted at the very least, surface level answers so that he’d still have some material to work with, and they’d still be able to leave the room intact.

Oikawa was looking at you, and noticed that you’d stopped shifting in your seat once Ennoshita had finished explaining. He was glad that you were becoming more comfortable, but Oikawa felt otherwise. He felt sick, almost. He had to remember how to breathe, and the feeling of his lunch unsettling his stomach made made writhe a bit instead. He felt beads of cold sweat roll down his neck as he remembered what his plan for the interview was, and he could only pray that it wouldn’t all go awry.

Ennoshita pushed a finger to his mouth, indicating to remain quiet, as he started the recorder and placed it on the table. He counted down with his other hand, _three, two, one—_

“Good afternoon. I’m Ennoshita Chikara of Daily News, and I’d like to thank you for cooperating with me today.”

As he spoke, his fingers expertly pressed all the right keys in timely succession.

“I’d like for you two to briefly introduce yourselves, anything that you feel is important to yourself or our discussion,” Ennoshita followed up, and motioned for them to go ahead.

Oikawa felt you nudge him, and he supposed that he was going first. “Ah, I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I’ve been in the idol and entertainment business for about 4 years now. I dropped out in my second year of college and decided to pursue this path instead,” he slowed, and gave Ennoshita a look. As he finished typing up his words and whatever other notes were involved, he faced Oikawa again. He gave a thumbs up and his lips silently spoke, “ _Perfect_ ”

You knew it was your turn now, and you cursed yourself for stuttering.

“I— uhh, M-my name is… I’m (L/N) (Y/N), and I’m currently a graduate student. Oikawa and I became acquainted during his time at university through… a mutual friend.” It was meant to sound confident, but came out more as a question. When you glanced at Iwaizumi, he nodded. “Yeah, a mutual friend,” you said again, with more firmness.

“A… mutual…… friend…” Ennoshita recorded in text, and he returned his attention to you. His voice was unwavering as he spoke, “Alright, that’s enough if that’s all you want to say. Now, moving on… I’ll ask this plainly and simply, okay?” There was a slight nod from both of you. “The video that’s been circulating… where you two were… _filmed_ ,” he continued, neck tense as if he hated to consider it as such, “Can you tell me what was going on, and the context of that situation?”

You had expected the question. It was an interview about that exact video, of course he would ask that. But it felt so different to think about it and for someone to actually confront you with it. Your eyes darted between all corners of the table, and you could feel your breathing pick up. You might pass out, you weren’t sure—

“(Y/N)-san, please, take your time. Inhale, _slowly_ , and—there we go, exhale. Let’s do that again, okay?” Ennoshita had pushed his laptop to the side, and you found it somewhere in your mind to follow his instructions. There was a hand in yours—that was Oikawa’s. It took you a moment to recognize the feeling of his calloused fingertips in the palm of your hand.

As Ennoshita was focused on steadying your breathing, Oikawa cleared his throat. He broke focus momentarily to signal Oikawa to continue.

“We were on our way home after dinner. We were out to celebrate, for the announcement of my world tour.”

“Ahh, I see. Congratulations on achieving a world tour by the way, although it’s been rescheduled. Reaching the international stage is something truly remarkable. I look forward to seeing when you do go on tour.”

Oikawa understood now what made Ennoshita such a remarkable journalist. The way he spoke was amiable, as if you were conversing with any old friend, and he made you want to tell him more. And he was well in spirits in his words, even as he was still helping you breathe.

“(Y/N)-san, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” you wheezed out.

Ennoshita no longer cared about transcribing their conversation, and listened to Oikawa with his full attention.

“That video, we…” Oikawa tried to speak, but it felt like there was something lodged in his throat that just wouldn’t move. His mouth repeatedly opened and closed, like a fish out of water, desperate to breathe. “Back then, that… w-we… “

“We were having sex,” you choked out, eyes jammed shut. Oikawa could feel your hand tremble in his, and he thought all the bones in his fingers would break if you continued your crushing grip. Even so, he was thrown off when you said it, as if he weren’t one of the perpetrators in the video. It felt strange to be told so aloud. “That video is a sex tape of me and Oikawa, in that alleyway, back then after we had dinner.” You felt filthy, but facing that truth and admitting it yourself was helping you come to terms with what had happened, and what had kept the public riled up for weeks.

“I see… Thank you,” Ennoshita said, voice softening. “Then can I assume that you two are dating?”

You shook your head. “No… we’re just… just sex friends, for four and a half years now,” you corrected him, voice shrinking more with each word.

If Ennoshita was taken aback at all, he did a good job of concealing it completely, although Oikawa would never be able to know if he was at all disgusted. But he seemed unfazed. Which made more sense, actually, in regards to what sort of things he would have had to handle in his line of business.

Oikawa’s hand withdrew from yours, and you let your hands ball up into fists on your lap.

“I see.”

“We’re not anymore though,” Oikawa interrupted. He expected the look of confusion on your face, and Ennoshita’s expression followed suit, mirroring yours. “(Y/N), I don’t want our relationship to be like that anymore, so I’m saying it now. I don’t want us to be… friends with benefits anymore.”

It was at that exact moment that you felt your heart shatter, and with everyone’s eyes on you, you were sure that they all heard it too. Your mind was racing with a million thoughts, all returning to the same central point: _Oikawa was abandoning you._ After all you had been through together, the man you had loved and trusted with your entire being, to be with you through thick and thin, was finally saying that you were too much of a burden. You began to question how well you really knew him, and if everything you assumed of him was just stemming from misunderstandings.

He turned in his seat to face you, and grabbed you by your shoulders.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry. I should’ve done this years ago. But truly, I never imagined that everything would spin out of control like this,” he held his breath. It was now or never, after all that he’d already put out there. “(Y/N), will you go out with me? Let’s date.”

You gasped, noises sputtering from your mouth. Words became indiscernible and your mind was reeling.

“Not the way we’ve been fooling around all along. I want you to let me love you. And I want to share all of my life with you, even all these interviews and tours and all my fans. (Y/N), I want to grow old with you. I want you to be by my side as we look back on the days when we were being stupid, and on the years we didn’t even know each other.”

You were panicking. But despite that, it was a panic that felt like no other. It wasn’t from nerves, nor was it uncertainty; you were damn certain in what you wanted. But it was more akin to… your mind was unsettled from the abruptness of everything he suddenly threw your way. You never imagined he would say it outright, in the middle of an interview no less, throughout the mess of the past few weeks and dealing with the lashback the video brought onto you two. And suddenly, everything was set into place. Everything became alright as Oikawa said the three words you had only ever dreamed he would finally say out loud.

“(Y/N), I love you.”

You peered up through your lashes, and Oikawa was looking straight at you, eyes wide and earnest. It was the same way he looked when he used to play volleyball back in college, the same straightforward and unwavering gaze he held when stepping onto the court. You hadn’t seen him look that way ever since, not until now at least.

Looking just past him, you saw Iwaizumi. He looked content, an honest smile settled on his lips. It seemed that he’d found his own closure.

No one had said anything since Oikawa’s confession. Ennoshita, who had lead the conversation, suddenly felt awkward and extremely out of place. Your lack of response made him feel even more so, and left him wondering whether or not he should speak up. He didn’t need to wonder for very long though.

“Tooru. You are,” you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and sharply pulled him in, “the absolute—” a pause, and it took Oikawa a moment to realize that you had stopped speaking to kiss him, “—worst. The _absolute_ worst.”

He broke into a smile. Your actions were obviously betraying your words, and he couldn’t be happier at the contradictory behavior.

“I know I am.”

“Five whole years of being in love with your dumb ass.”

“You know you love my ass.”

Your grip on the front of his shirt tightened, and Oikawa actually choked a bit. “(Y/N)-chan, wait—time out, you’re gonna— _ack!_ (Y/N)-chan, I’m gonna suffocate!”

You quickly let go. Not because he might suffocate—although that might’ve been part of the reason—but Ennoshita cleared his throat, capturing your attention. He smiled, glad to see that your gloomy demeanor had dispersed.

“Well, let’s try that again. Then, would it be wrong of me to assume that you two are dating?”

You could only shake your head and laugh, more than eager to try everything all over again.

Oikawa could only grin stupidly, reveling in how beautiful your smile was, and he nearly squinted from the glow that radiated off of you. “Definitely.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> EDITED: okay so fU C K i forgot that i'm literally the only person in the entire fandom who calls hanamaki 'hana' instead of 'makki' so yeah please ignore that ;;;;;
> 
> *the color of your panties during the alleyway scene are the colors of oikawa's volleyball shoes lol. I think it's meh to use the color of their volleyball uniforms because that's just the school colors. I feel that their shoe colors are more accurate to what they want since they can choose whatever color they want their shoes to be
> 
> **I know ennoshita is (head)canon future film director but I also didn't know who else to write in as a journalist so I tried my best to make him fit that; although I do think he'd do great at journalism too
> 
> ***significance of room 306!!! Third floor to represent how Ennoshita's old number used to be #3, and #6 because that's what his number changed to during his role as a supporting character
> 
> >> much thanks to @hugthenugg on instagram for beta reading for me! I've never had anyone beta read for me and I rarely edit my writing so it was nice to have someone double check my stuff!


End file.
